Another Job Done
Another Job Done is a short story revolving around the Sangheili mercenary Grono 'Yendam in the aftermath of a dangerous mission. Vice Admiral Ray Vocerif is in the story as a deceased character. An unknown character also has a large role in the story, and Grono's accomplice Oru 'Vanuxee is mentioned. It will be the prologue for the novel, Halo: Hunting Rogues. 'Character Cast' *Grono 'Yendam *Vice Admiral Ray Vocerif *'Unknown' *Human Employer *Oru 'Vanuxee *Bethany-A302 ---- Grono drew the blade from the flesh, still steaming from the plasma's heat. There were two other bodies in the room, both dead. A human slumped over the desk, and a Kig-Yar lay flat on the ground. Both had two small punctures in the chest, going all the way out of the back. Grono had killed them, and he would be rewarded. The COM set in Grono's helmet beeped. Good. My employer must be calling. The Sangheili tapped one of the buttons. "Hello. I presume you are currently working on your mission?" "I have slayed my target." Grono replied. "Ah! So the Admiral is dead?" "Yes." Grono could hear the voice on the COM let out a sigh a relief. Curious. The voice replied, "I guess it's time for me to pay up. You'll both split the money." 'Yendam cleared his throat. "I believe that is not an option anymore." "Wait, what happened?" Grono looked over to the Kig-Yar corpse, it's avian features now coated by bright purple blood. "I 'put him down', as you humans would say." Silence. Then, after a few moments, the voice returned. "Ahhh. Well then, I guess all the money goes to you." Grono glanced over at the human. "Good. I deserve that, because you do not know the amount of human blood my blade is tainted with. You sure like assassinating high officials." More silence, then; "Yes. Okay, I'm gonna transfer the credits to you now." "How much?" "Five million. I pay well if I want the top brass gone." Grono cocked his head in confusion, before remembering he was the only one there. "That is gracious human, but what do you mean by 'Top brass'?" "It means the leadership, especially-" Grono sighed, and cut him off. "Nevermind. There are some human terms that I will never understand. So, about the Kig-Yar scum..." "Oh, don't worry, I'll make sure that you don't get a Mev-ut. I have some jackals up my sleeve." Said the voice reassuringly. "Yet another metaphor I do not understand. You Dohmoh have too many sayings." "I don't know what that is, so I'll assume it is one of your own few sayings. Well, I think that's all," stated the human, now content. "You are a damn good mercenary, you know that?" "I have been complimented, yes." "Well, I'm out." The COM crackled, before going silent. Grono strode over to the human and turned them over. He looked at the bars where their heart would be, knowing that it would show their rank insignia. The bars showed that he was a Vice Admiral; probably equivalent to Fleetmaster. There was also a name though. Peculiar. Grono looked at it. If his human reading skills were correct, it said Ray Vocerif. Hmm. Vice Admiral Ray Vocerif. At least Grono knew the name of his target now. As for the Kig-Yar, their name mattered not. The scum shouldn't have ever had names, or even existed, in that matter. Satisfied with his work, Grono exited the room and walked through the hallways, littered with corpses. Grono had killed them all, but the price was good. He would be able to get new refinements, and still have much money left over. Grono knew from military experience that for killing such a high commander, he would surely be hunted down. There was also a security camera in the room, undoubtedly having seen every event that transpired. Let them hunt. The humans will soon find that they can not kill me so easily. Grono 'Yendam entered his ship and boosted the slipspace drive. Who knows, the Fates might put me with Oru 'Vanuxee and his crew for my next mission. They would be valuable help. Grono had prior experience with the gang, and knew that Oru fought well, especially with men to command. The Kig-Yar, Vike Vok, was a nuisance though. Grono checked to make sure that no patrol ships were nearby, and blasted into slipspace. Another job done. ---- He looked at the footage for what felt like the millionth time. How? How did the mercenaries get in? The Jackal must have disabled the cameras outside, and probably would have done it to the inside ones too, had they not been killed by the Sangheili. The Sangheili- now that was a surprise. He didn't expect them to take dirty assassination jobs, especially like this. This was a major security breach. Several of ONI's security troops were dead, and the Vice Admiral was assassinated. He had to make sure nothing like this happened again, especially during the Created Conflict. The Sangheili was identified as a mercenary, Grono 'Yendam. Grono would be an example of what happened to enemies of the UNSC. He pushed down on the button. "TANUKE, get the security captain over here, ASAP. Also get one of the operatives, A302 to be precise." Category:Short stories Category:Vadumverse Category:The Weekly Category:Zealot Archives